chikauyo eien no kakera wo
by skyuraa
Summary: [REPUBLISH and EDITED] Karena betapapun lamanya waktu yang diperlukan Yesung untuk pergi, akan selalu ada Ryeowook sebagai tempatnya kembali dan menjaga janji-janji mereka. / I will promise the piece of eternity. / Yesung/Ryeowook. Yewook.


**chikauyo eien no kakera wo**

[—I will promise the piece of eternity.]

.

.

Plot and Story are mine. Don't ever plagiat it. I take no profit from this story.

Dedicated for the Art of Voice, Lead Vocalist of Super Junior, uri Kim Jongwoon/Yesung.

.

 **Cast:** Kim Jongwoon dan member SJ lainnya.

.

 **Credit title:** SJ K.R.Y – Promise You

 **Cover Story credit:** Dappucino. Chibi!Yewook moment at SS5 Seoul

.

 **Summary:** Yesung yang akan wamil tanggal 6 Mei nanti tidak bisa mengikuti SS5 sampai selesai. Bagaimana reaksi member lainnya?

"6 Mei?" / "Bagaimana dengan konser kita kalau hyung tidak ada?" / "Sebenarnya aku sangat takut." / "I promise you, hyungie. I'll be your side forever."

.

 **Warning:** typo(s), alur berantakan, oneshot agak panjang, slight Shonen-ai, Super Junior's brothership, Yewook bromance.

Seperti biasa, kritik, saran dan flame silahkan dialamatkan ke kotak review. Jangan flame cast/pairnya. ^^

Jika tidak suka genre dan pairingnya, dipersilahkan untuk berhenti membaca mulai dari sini.

Terimakasih. Happy reading.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak duduk termenung di salah satu sudut café Mouse and Rabbit. Tampaknya ia memiliki beban yang berat. Berkali-kali ia tampak menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah luar jendela, namun siapapun dapat melihat bahwa pandangannya kosong. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan keadaan di sekelilingnya sampai sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia.

"Ya. Jongjin-ah, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap pemuda itu kesal kepada seseorang yang menepuknya, yang tak lain adalah dongsaeng-nya sendiri, Kim Jongjin.

Jongjin menaikkan alisnya heran. Dia merasa tadi hanya menepuk bahu hyung-nya dengan lembut. Masa iya hyung-nya sampai sekaget itu. Jongjin menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum berbicara dengan pemuda di depannya ini, hyung kesayangannya dan salah satu member Super Junior yang terkenal dengan suara indahnya, Kim Jongwoon—atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Yesung.

"Aku kan hanya menepuk bahumu. Salah sendiri dari tadi ku panggil kau tak menyahut." Jongjin kesal karena hyung-nya malah menyalahkannya. Namun, saat Jongjin melihat mata hyung-nya, tahulah ia bahwa sang kakak tengah dirundung kegalauan.

"Hyung, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Belakangan ini kulihat kau tampak lesu?"

Merasa bahwa namdongsaeng-nya tengah mencurigainya, Yesung kembali memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Sedikit berharap dongsaeng-nya ini tidak mencurigainya.

"Gwenchana, Jongjin-ah. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Yesung kembali mengulum senyumnya sealami mungkin.

Jongjin menghela nafas lelah. Hyung-nya ini memang selalu begini. Tak pernah mau berbagi kegalauannya kepada yang lainnya. Diam-diam Jongjin melirik kalender yang terdapat di meja kasir dan mendadak mengerti penyebab kegundahan hati hyung tersayangnya ini. _Pantas saja dia jadi begitu_.

"Hyung, bukankah hari ini kau mau ke dorm untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan member lainnya. Kenapa tidak segera berangkat?" Jongjin sedikit mengingatkan Yesung tentang agendanya hari ini.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat Jongjin mengingatkan tentang agendanya hari ini. Dia hampir saja lupa bahwa dia memiliki janji untuk bertemu member lainnya hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan member Super Junior lainnya dan juga manajernya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk membicarakan hal ini. Dan hal inilah yang menjadi sebab kecemasannya sejak tadi.

"Ne, kau benar Jongjin-ah . Kalau begitu hyung berangkat sekarang, ne? Kau tak apa-apa di sini sendirian?"

"Anio Hyung. Sudah sana berangkat. Sampaikan salamku untuk hyungdeul dan Kyunnie, ne?"

Jongjin melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Yesung. Sesaat dia menarik nafas kemudian tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Dia tampak cemas menunggu teleponnya tersambung. Setelah terdengar suara samar di seberang, Jongjin tersenyum.

" _Yeoboseyo_ …."

.

.

Yesung sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebelum memasuki dorm. Dia menghela nafasnya—lagi—untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dia memang meminta semua member berkumpul hari ini. Untuk membicarakan rencana konser Super Show mereka di Amerika Selatan dan juga kepastiannya untuk wamil. Ya, Wajib Militer. Hal inilah yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Yesung tahu gilirannya akan tiba untuk berangkat wamil, cepat atau lambat. Tetapi tetap saja dia merasa cemas dan khawatir. Ada banyak hal yang akan ditinggalkannya saat ia harus pergi wamil nanti. Orangtuanya, Jongjin, ELF, para dongsaeng-nya—dan terutama Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang awalnya hanya ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng dan juga roommate-nya entah sejak kapan menempati tempat spesial di hatinya. Bukan sebagai kekasih, tentu saja. Tetapi, Yesung juga sangat menyadari kalau hubungannya dengan Ryeowook tidak bisa hanya disebut saudara, karena nyatanya memang hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Sahabat atau teman, juga tidak tepat disebut begitu. Yang jelas Yesung selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana ia dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap Ryeowook dan melindunginya. Atau saat ia menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook dan mengelus rambutnya. Yesung juga suka memperhatikan saat Ryeowook berbicara, tatapan mata dan ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang polos, imut, dan manis membuat Yesung—tanpa disadarinya—selalu menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Yesung tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sedikit getir. Mungkin, hal itu juga menjadi salah satu penyebab keragu-raguannya untuk masuk wamil. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghindar terus kan? Cepat atau lambat saatnya untuk menyusul Kangin, Heechul dan Leeteuk untuk melaksanakan tugas negara pasti akan tiba. Dan dia harus melakukan banyak hal sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan orangtuanya, Jongjin, ELF, member Super Junior—dan juga Ryeowook.

.

.

Semua member Super Junior berkumpul di dorm lantai 11. Siwon, Kangin dan Shindong yang sekarang tidak tinggal di dorm pun sudah datang. Seperti biasa, mereka tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Ya. Dongie-hyung. Kau ini selalu saja menghabiskan persediaan camilan di dorm. Sesekali bawalah camilan kalau kau sedang berkunjung kemari." Suara Ryeowook meninggi karena kesal.

Shindong hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi gerutuan dari Ryeowook sampai ia menyadari bahwa masih ada seseorang yang belum muncul. "Mana Yesungie-hyung? Tumben dia terlambat."

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak. "Mungkin sebentar lagi datang, hyung."

Ryeowook lalu terdiam. Mendadak ia teringat kepada hyung kesayangannya itu. Mantan roommate-nya. Ryeowook benar-benar merindukan sosoknya. Jika dulu ia bisa menatap wajah tampan Yesung saat bangun tidur dan sebelum tidur, sekarang tidak bisa lagi. Yesung yang suka sekali mendekapnya dari belakang, membuat Ryeowook merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa aman dalam dekapan Yesung. Yesung juga suka sekali menepuk pelan kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya, membuat Ryeowook merasa terlindungi. Ryeowook juga selalu mengagumi suara indah Art of Voice Super Junior itu. Setiap saat Ryeowook melihat Yesung menyanyi, Ryeowook selalu—tanpa sadar—terhipnotis untuk terus menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ryeowook tersenyum miris saat sepotong memori tentang hyung favoritnya itu muncul begitu saja dalam ingatannya.

Semua member masih setia dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, saat mereka mendengar suara pintu dorm yang terbuka dan suara sapaan seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal menelusup ke telinga mereka.

"Annyeong~ Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

.

.

Yesung segera keluar dari basement dorm setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan rapi. Dia pun segera menaiki lift menuju ke lantai 11. Yesung masih ingat dengan jelas setiap bagian di dorm ini. Sejelas saat ia masih tinggal di sini. Mendadak ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat ia masih tinggal di sini dengan dongsaengdeul-nya di lantai 11. Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari PSP-nya. Sungmin dengan barang-barang serba pink-nya. Eunhyuk yang hobi makannya terkadang menyaingi Shindong. Dan juga Ryeowook yang selalu memasakkan makanan untuk mereka semua.

Yesung kembali terkekeh pelan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Tinggal di dorm bersama dengan member yang lainnya. Berbagi keceriaan, tangisan, suka dan duka. Sejak pagi menjelang, hingga malam hari menyapa suasana dorm yang ramai lah yang selama ini akrab di telinganya. Sehingga, jika saat ini dia merasa sangat kehilangan. Itu wajar bukan?

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift dan menelusuri koridor menuju dorm para member. Saat Yesung mendekati pintu, terdengar suara ribut dari dalam dorm. Bahkan suara tenor Ryeowook juga sempat terdengar. Seperti sedang memarahi seseorang. Yesung kembali tersenyum. Dasar, mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Yesung memasukkan password dan sidik jarinya di pintu, lalu membuka pintu dan menyapa dongsaengdeulnya yang ada di sana.

"Annyeong~ Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

Serentak semua penghuni di ruangan itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara husky yang sangat mereka kenal itu menyapa. Yesung mendekat dan menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong hyung~ Tumben kau terlambat." Suara Donghae membalas sapaan Yesung pertama kali.

"Ne mianhae. Tadi aku agak lama di café. Ah, manajer-hyung…." Yesung mendekat ke arah manajer dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Semua member hanya saling berpandangan heran melihat kedua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya suara manajer memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta itu.

"Ah, aku ingin mengetahui tentang konser kalian di Amerika Selatan. Apa semua persiapan sudah selesai?" Tanya manajer kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ne, semua sudah selesai. Hanya saja beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba Yesung-hyung meneleponku dan menyuruhku menghilangkan part solonya."

Sontak semua member menoleh ke arah Yesung. Ini aneh, tentu saja. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Yesung solo adalah salah satu penampilan yang ditunggu-tunggu dalam setiap Super Show. Suara merdu Yesung dalam menyanyikan lagu ballad adalah sesuatu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh ELF.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sungmin memandang Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ryeowook terdiam sembari menatap ke arah Yesung. Ryeowook tampaknya mengerti maksud permintaan Yesung. Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Ryeowook balik dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah lama mengenal Yesung dan tahu dengan pasti bahwa Yesung tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Yesung memang tersenyum, namun Ryeowook tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu. Ryeowook diam-diam menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Suasana masih hening sampai akhirnya Yesung membuka suaranya.

"Kalian tentu masih ingat saat Super Show 5 di Seoul yang lalu aku berpamitan kepada ELF karena aku akan mengikuti wamil kan?"

Semua member mengangguk.

"Tetapi hyung hanya bilang kalau kemungkinan itu konser terakhir di Seoul. Bukan berarti hyung tidak bisa ikut konser lainnya, kan?" Shindong menyela.

"Ne. Masalahnya, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengikuti rangkaian Super Show lainnya. Bahkan yang di Amerika Selatan setelah ini." Yesung menambah penjelasannya.

"Tapi kenapa, hyung?" Eunhyuk masih belum mengerti.

"Yesungie, jangan-jangan kau sudah dapat panggilan ya?" Kangin bersuara. Nampaknya ia mulai mengerti maksud Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum sembari mengangguk kepada Kangin. Kangin tampak terkejut dan terdiam seketika.

"Maksud hyung tanggal hyung untuk berangkat wamil sudah ditetapkan ya?" Kyuhyun kali ini membuka suaranya.

"Ne. Tiga hari yang lalu aku mendapat panggilan untuk mulai masuk ke camp tanggal 6 Mei mendatang. Jadi, aku memang sudah tidak bisa lagi mengikuti rangkaian Super Show ini. Makanya aku ke sini bermaksud—" ucapan Yesung terpotong oleh suara isak tangis. Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menangis.

Yesung memandang member lainnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Tampak Siwon dan Shindong yang memasang raut wajah sedih, walaupun mereka tidak menangis. Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut. Sementara Kangin dan Sungmin yang relatif tenang walaupun Yesung dapat menangkap adanya kesedihan yang tertahan di wajah mereka. Yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook. Yesung sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Ryeowook tidak menangis, melainkan kecewa. Ya Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan pandangan kecewa. Namun tak lama kemudian Ryeowook menunduk dan tampak menahan air matanya. Suasana benar-benar hening dan tidak nyaman. Yesung ingin berbicara lagi, namun lagi-lagi terpotong oleh pertanyaan Sungmin.

"6 Mei? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi memang begitulah keputusannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Super Show kita kalau hyung tidak ada?"

"Oleh karena itu aku kemari untuk membenahi formasi Super Show supaya part menyanyiku bisa digantikan."

.

Kali ini semua terdiam. Ini cukup sulit. Menggantikan part menyanyi Yesung bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ini tidak seperti saat Heechul dan Leeteuk pergi, Sungmin atau Yesung atau member lain bisa menggantikan part mereka. Tetapi berbeda untuk Yesung sendiri. Di hampir semua lagu, Yesung mendapat part menyanyi paling banyak, terutama di bagian nada tinggi dan improvisasi, belum lagi tugasnya untuk membenarkan nada yang melenceng dan falsetto member lain. Yang mungkin bisa menggantikan hanya Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun sebagai sesama main vocalist, akan tetapi part mereka bertiga seringkali bertumpuk dan bergantian, sehingga sedikit sulit jika harus membagi part menyanyi Yesung kepada mereka berdua. Member lain? Mustahil. Semua orang tahu, keistimewaan suara Yesung yang mampu mencapai nada-nada tinggi tidak ada yang menyamai di Super Junior (kecuali Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun).

Yesung tampaknya menyadari kekhawatiran para dongsaeng-nya. Dia memahami kesulitan dan kerja keras mereka dalam menyiapkan konser ini, apalagi dengan tidak adanya Leeteuk dan sekarang dia juga akan pergi. Tetapi Super Junior harus tetap berjalan sekalipun ia tidak ada kan? Super Show harus terus berlangsung, sekalipun dia sudah pergi. Yesung tahu dengan pasti bahwa semua dongsaeng-nya akan sulit melepasnya, sama halnya dengan dirinya, sama seperti Kangin, Heechul, dan Leeteuk. Mereka sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, mengurus album, show dan lain-lain. Tidak semudah itu melepas satu dari mereka—sekalipun hanya dua tahun—untuk pergi. Yesung menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia menggantikan semua tugas Leeteuk untuk mengurusi dongsaengdeul dan jadwal. Kali ini, Yesung harus memimpin dongsaengdeul-nya agar mereka kembali ceria dan bersemangat. Memang tidak mudah, tetapi Yesung percaya mereka mampu. Mereka harus mampu.

"Dengarkan aku." Semua mata kini menatap ke arahnya. Yesung menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, dan kalian harus tetap berjalan sekalipun aku tidak ada. Aku pergi bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

"Tapi Yesung-hyung—" ucapan Donghae terputus.

"Yesung-hyung benar." Ryeowook yang daritadi hanya diam kali ini ikut membuka suaranya. Dia memandang Yesung tajam dan kembali berujar, "Masing-masing dari kita memiliki peran kita masing-masing di sini. Leeteuk-hyung sebagai Leader, Yesung-hyung sebagai Lead vocal, Eunhyuk-hyung sebagai Lead dance, dan yang lainnya. Semua dengan tugasnya sendiri-sendiri. Akan tetapi, tidak selamanya kita terus seperti itu, tidak selamanya kita terus bergantung pada hyungdeul kan? Kita harus belajar menjadi sosok yang mandiri. Mengisi tugas yang lain saat mereka sedang tidak bisa melakukannya. Mengisi kekosongan yang ada saat yang lain sedang pergi. Sama seperti Yesung-hyung yang menggantikan tugas Leeteuk-hyung." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Yesung-hyung sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Dia selalu sibuk di saat kita sedang membuat album baru dan mempersiapkan konser. Kali ini saatnya ia beristirahat dan giliran kita yang mengambil alih tugasnya. Aku tahu awalnya memang sulit. Akan tetapi, jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama kita pasti mampu melewatinya. Lagipula, ini hanya sementara kan?" Ryeowook memandang ke arah semua member mencari persetujuan dan dukungan.

.

Yesung tertegun. Dia cukup terkejut dengan sikap yang diambil Ryeowook. Dia cukup lama mengenal Ryeowook untuk tahu bahwa namja di depannya ini mudah menangis dan sedikit manja. Entah sejak kapan, Ryeowook perlahan berubah menjadi dewasa seperti saat ini. Yesung diam-diam tersenyum.

"Wookie benar." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun ikut serta dalam perbincangan ini. "Walaupun hasilnya tidak bisa sebagus Yesung-hyung, tapi aku pikir aku dan Wookie bisa menggantikan Yesung-hyung … Anio. Aku dan Wookie pasti bisa menggantikan Yesung-hyung. Memangnya hanya si kepala besar itu saja yang bisa menjadi lead vocal? Aku juga—Appo! Ya kenapa kau memukulku, Kangin-hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat kepalanya dihadiahi geplakan ringan oleh Kangin. "Sopanlah sedikit magnae. Kami ini hyung-mu." Kangin terlihat kesal dengan ulah Kyuhyun walaupun pada akhirnya ia tertawa mendengar celetukan Kyuhyun, begitu pula member lainnya.

Yesung merengut. Padahal di awal tadi dia sudah merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dasar dia tetap saja evil magnae. Namun, saat melihat member lain tertawa, Yesung tahu dengan pasti kalau mereka mengerti. Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang juga sedang memandang ke arahnya dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih dalam diam yang dibalas oleh senyuman manis Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Aku senang kalian sudah mengerti. Sekarang aku akan membantu kalian menyusun kembali part menyanyi dan lainnya. Perhatikan baik-baik." Ucapan Yesung menginterupsi tawa para member lainnya dan mereka pun mendengarkan instruksi yang diberikan Yesung.

* * *

Suasana dorm itu kembali tenang setelah selesai makan siang. Para member pun kembali disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat kejadian ini. Dia yakin dia akan benar-benar merindukan suasana ini. Ah, pasti merindukannya. Bahkan saat sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi tinggal di dorm ia selalu merindukan suasana berisik di dorm. Walaupun tak jarang terkadang ia benci suasana berisik itu, akan tetapi jika sudah tak tinggal di dorm ia jadi merindukannya. Perlahan Yesung melangkah ke sebuah kamar yang terletak paling ujung, kamar paling luas yang ada di dorm, 'kamarnya', kamar yang pernah menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya—dan juga Ryeowook.

Perlahan Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar itu—yang sekarang menjadi kamar Sungmin—dan sebuah perasaan sentimentil langsung terbentuk di dadanya. Kamar itu tak banyak berubah—kecuali sekarang menjadi penuh nuansa pink—letak tempat tidurnya masih sama. Ah piano yang dulunya ada di kamar juga sudah tidak ada. Yesung masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas betapa dulu dirinya sering sekali menemukan Ryeowook yang tertidur di atas piano itu karena keasyikan membuat lagu. Yesung lalu menuju ke balkon kamar itu. Tempat ini juga berisi banyak kenangan antara ia dan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Saat insomnia Ryeowook kambuh dan Yesung menemaninya, mereka kerap membicarakan lagu, membuat lagu dan menyanyikannya bersama di balkon ini. Atau hanya sekedar bersenda gurau. Yesung juga masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana ia terkadang mendekap Ryeowook yang tengah menangis ke dalam pelukannya, memberikannya rasa aman dan nyaman. Yesung tersenyum lagi—miris—sambil mengisi kembali kenangannya di kamar ini. Kamar yang pernah menjadi saksi kedekatannya dengan namja imut dan manis, Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, hyung." Suara tenor Ryeowook menelusup masuk ke dalam telinga Yesung menginterupsi sejenak lamunannya. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum saat mendapati Ryeowook tengah menatapnya dari pintu kamar Sungmin. Yesung mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa ia mengajak Ryeowook untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Ryeowook pun masuk dan mengikuti Yesung yang sedang berada di balkon.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang lain, hyung." Ryeowook menghela nafas karena pasrah melihat sifat Yesung yang satu ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Sungmin tak akan keberatan." Balas Yesung singkat seolah itu menyelesaikan masalah.

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul. Sama seperti yang Yesung rasakan, ada sedikit perasaan sentimentil saat ia memasuki kamar ini lagi setelah hampir 2 tahun meninggalkannya. Ryeowook memang lebih dulu meninggalkan kamar ini sebelum Yesung. Tetapi Ryeowook tak pernah memungkiri, ada sangat banyak kenangan yang masih tertinggal di kamar ini. Di kamar ini, pertama kalinya ia dekat dengan Yesung, pertama kalinya ia menangis di pelukan Yesung, pertama kalinya ia tertidur di atas piano karena keasyikan membuat lagu. Dan yang paling Ryeowook ingat adalah saat-saat di mana insomnia-nya sedang kambuh dan hyung kesayangannya ini rela menemaninya begadang sambil membantunya membuat lagu baru dan berakhir mereka menyanyikan lagu itu bersama. Sungguh, itu adalah kenangan yang paling berharga, lebih dari apapun yang pernah dilaluinya bersama dengan Yesung. Dan kamar ini pernah menjadi saksi kedekatannya dengan hyung favoritnya, Kim Jongwoon.

.

Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung duduk di balkon kamar itu. Menikmati hembusan sejuk angin yang meniup rambut mereka secara perlahan.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan kepadaku, hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada Yesung tanpa menatap ke arah Yesung.

Yesung menoleh sejenak dan mengangkat alisnya, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan mendadak Ryeowook, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, hyung. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau mau mengatakannya."

Yesung tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mantan roommate-nya ini. Bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama dalam kamar yang sama menyebabkan mereka dapat memahami perasaan masing-masing tanpa harus diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Tetapi bukannya menceritakan kegundahan hatinya, Yesung sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal lainnya.

"Hmm hanya heran, sejak kapan kau jadi begitu bijak dan dewasa seperti tadi, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook memutar matanya jengah. Dia tahu Yesung sengaja membicarakan hal lainnya agar kegundahan hatinya tidak diketahui. Benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Hanya mengikuti ajaranmu untuk jangan bersikap manja hanya karena aku memiliki sepuluh hyung di sini." Ryeowook menjawab dengan singkat, masih tidak memandang wajah Yesung.

.

Keheningan mendadak tercipta. Mereka berdua sama-sama larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Merasa tak tahan dengan suasana ini, Ryeowook bermaksud mendesak Yesung untuk berbicara. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, Ryeowook merasakan bahunya tiba-tiba berat dan ia bahkan dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya sambil menangis dalam diam. Ryeowook tidak bergeming. Ia hanya duduk diam membiarkan Yesung menangis di bahunya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggung Yesung dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan hangat dan tenang yang ia miliki. Dan posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah sampai akhirnya Yesung berbicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat takut. Aku merasa takut meninggalkan segalanya untuk pergi wajib militer. Aku takut meninggalkan appa dan eomma, aku takut meninggalkan Jongjin, aku takut meninggalkan ELF, aku takut meninggalkan kalian—" Yesung menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—bahkan aku takut meninggalkanmu, Wookie-ah ."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sungguh, dia belum pernah melihat Yesung serapuh ini. Yesung dalam ingatan Ryeowook adalah sosok yang akan sangat tegar dan sulit menangis, selalu bersikap tenang dan mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa. Ryeowook merasa posisi mereka terbalik saat ini. Jika dulu ia yang berada di posisi Yesung, maka kali ini ialah yang menenangkan Yesung. Ryeowook diam-diam teringat pembicaraannya di telepon dengan Jongjin sesaat sebelum Yesung tiba di dorm. Jongjin meminta Ryeowook menghibur Yesung. Lihat, bahkan Jongjin tidak mampu membuat perasaan Yesung lebih ringan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya?

.

Ryeowook perlahan membuka mulutnya. Namun, bukan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja di ruangan yang awalnya senyap itu terdengar suara tenor merdu yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _Kawaranai nanikawo sagashinagara_

 _Kawatte iku kisetsu wo aruita_

 _Kimito itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara kitanda_

Yesung tertegun mendengar lagu itu. Dia memandang Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dia masih terdiam saat Ryeowook melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo_

 _Kimiga itukara mayowazuni korareta_

 _Tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo_

Kali ini senyuman mulai muncul di wajah tampan Yesung saat mendengar Ryeowook menyanyikan part-nya di lagu Promise You. Yesung masih terdiam, dia hanya mendengarkan Ryeowook menyanyi. Perasaannya sudah sedikit lebih tenang saat ini.

 _Korekara arayuru_

 _Keshikiga kawattatoshitemo_

 _Bokurawa konomamade iyou_

Yesung masih terdiam. Ia hanya membiarkan Ryeowook terus menyanyi. Ia menikmati suara tenor Ryeowook yang sedang bernyanyi sambil menenangkan perasaannya kembali.

 _Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo_

 _Tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara_

 _Promise you tsunataetainowa_

 _Tada aishiteru_

 _Chikauyo eien no kakera wo_

Ryeowook masih terus bernyanyi dan Yesung masih terus terdiam. Ia memikirkan segala hal yang akan segera ditinggalkannya sebentar lagi. Ia memang khawatir dan takut. Tetapi ia tidak perlu ragu, kan. Akan ada banyak orang yang menantikannya kembali.

 _Chiisana kenkamo nandomo sitane_

 _Surechigai hanareta hibimo arushi_

 _Sonotabi itsumo kimiga hitsuyou tte wakattanda_

 _Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku tokiniwa_

 _Dareyori ichibannitewo sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani isasete_

Perlahan Yesung merasakan ketakutan dan keraguannya lenyap. Kenapa ia harus takut jika orang-orang yang akan ia tinggalkan mau menunggunya. Kenapa ia harus ragu jika orang-orang yang akan ditinggalkannya justru memberinya semangat dan doa.

 _Wakareto deaiwo kurikaeshiteiku nakademo_

 _Bokurawa tonarini iyou_

Ia hanya pergi untuk sementara. Ia pergi untuk menjalankan tugas negara. Saat ia pergi Super Junior akan tetap ada untuk menyambutnya kembali. Appa dan Eomma-nya akan tetap ada untuk mendoakannya. Jongjin akan tetap ada untuk memberinya semangat, ELF akan tetap ada dan menantinya kembali dan Ryeowook akan tetap ada untuk menopangnya saat ia terjatuh.

 _Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikitai_

 _Munega atsuku koikogareteiru_

 _Promise you todoke tainowa_

 _Tada aishiteru_

 _Itsudemo yuuruganai omoide_

Ryeowook masih menyanyikan lagu itu, kali ini dengan mata terpejam. Berharap perasaannya dapat tersampaikan kepada Yesung. Ia ingin menyampaikan pada Yesung bahwa tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia berjanji pada Yesung ia akan selalu ada di sampingnya untuk menopangnya saat ia membutuhkan tempat bersandar.

 _Moshimo ashitaga yamini nomarete_

 _Michi shirubesae nai toshitemo_

 _Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo hanasanaide kitto bokurawa_

 _Dokoedomo ikeru_

Kali ini Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook menyanyi. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati hyung-nya ikut tersenyum—kali ini senyuman tulus—kepadanya. Ryeowook tahu, Yesung sudah tidak takut dan ragu lagi. Kali ini gilirannya, gilirannya untuk mampu melepas Yesung pergi. Ia harus bisa, supaya Yesung tidak kembali terbebani. Ia harus kuat dan mampu menunggu Yesung kembali.

 _Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikiruyo_

 _Tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara_

 _Promise you tsunataetainowa tada aishiteru_

 _Chikauyo eien no kakera wo_

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mengakhiri nyanyian itu dengan sempurna. Yesung kembali memandang Ryeowook dan kali ini ia menarik Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan terimakasih dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook mengerti itu, sehingga ia membalas pelukan Yesung lebih erat.

"Jadi hyung, Chikauyo eien no kakera wo (I will promise, the piece of eternity). I promise you, hyungie. I'll be your side forever. I'll always here to being your strength. I promise you." Ryeowook melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung dan menatap obsidian Yesung dalam.

Yesung balas menatap karamel Ryeowook dan mengangguk, "Ne Wookie-ah. I'll say "See you later" instead of "Good Bye" because I promise I'll be back. Please wait for me."

 _Chikauyo eien no kakera wo_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fiksi pertama yang saya REPUBLISH dengan sedikit edit sana-sini. Tapi kebanyakan saya biarkan apa adanya. /apanya/

Bikinnya waktu jaman baper-bapernya mau ditinggal Yesung wamil hahaha. Fanfic pertama buat fandom ini.

Agak panjang? Harap maklum aja~ /apanya/

.

sincerely, yura

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
